Peanut Butter and Jelly Time
by Enray
Summary: A response to technologywizard's challenge "Peanut Butter Jelly Time". Danny's hungry, really hungry, so hungry that he has to go outside to search for food. Then, he meets someone, a young boy...


A response to technologywizard's challenge "peanut butter jelly time". Hope this would be satisfying.

Disclaimer: I'm too young to be Butch Hartman.

* * *

His stomach growled. He missed lunch earlier because of Technus, and now his body needed fuel. Fast.

Danny opened the fridge. Ham, fudge, beef, stew. All the mouth watering food made his stomach growl even louder. He could just eat them all up, satisfy his hunger. However, unfortunately for him, everything inside the fridge was coated with his parents' latest anti-ectoplasm glow. To eat that was to willingly eat poison. He was hungry, but he'd rather be hungry and half dead than full and fully dead.

The halfa groaned and slammed the door shut. This was so unfair. He protected Amity Park from all kinds of ghosts on a daily basis, but what did he get? An empty stomach. People could die of hunger. He was still human, a growing teenage boy who needed loads of food to sustain himself through the day. Where else did all his energy come from? The air?

"There much be some food _somewhere_." Danny muttered as he raided the kitchen. The cereal box was empty, the last cookie was coated with some glowy stuff that couldn't possibly be good for the halfa digestive system, no fruits, no veges. Where was all the good in the house?

Dejected, Danny walked out of the kitchen. He couldn't buy anything to eat because his allowance money was running low. Sam and Tucker couldn't help him. They were in detention because they covered for him. He'll need to repay them later. Jazz was counseling some hopeless kid, so she was out too.

His stomach growled. Danny rubbed it as he sighed. Looking at how things were going, he wouldn't be surprised if he actually accepted Lunch Lady's offer on the 'Cookies of Doom' or whatever food she had if she turned up. He was _that_ hungry.

Danny gave a short bark of humourless laughter. Dying of hunger. Wouldn't it be funny if the famous Danny Phantom died of _hunger_, of all things?

Which reminded him.

The halfa changed into his ghost form. As a ghost, he didn't feel as hungry as in human form, just enough feeling of hunger to indicate that he should eat soon. Maybe he could fly around, see if he could get anything. Apples maybe. People wouldn't mind if he picked some from a tree, right?

Danny flew invisibly over Amity Park, his green eyes open to pick up anything edible that was free, did not belong to someone, and not in the dustbin. If he couldn't find anything within the next five minutes, he might consider ignoring the last criteria. Or maybe he could sneak into the school to get some food…

There! On a small table hidden by some shrubs in a garden. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich. No one was around, the peanut butter and jelly sandwich was untouched, and the area was practically invisible.

Perfect.

Danny landed and took the sandwich.

"If anyone wants this sandwich say me." Danny said. "No one? Don't mind if I eat it."

Danny quickly dug in, not even bothering to turn back into his human form. In his hunger, he didn't notice a young boy approach him.

* * *

A ghost was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. _His_ peanut butter and jelly sandwich. And it wasn't _just_ a ghost, it was _the_ Danny Phantom!

"Danny Phantom!" Joel said excitedly. _The_ Danny Phantom was in _his_ secret hiding place eating _his_ peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

His hero gave a startled yelp and turned invisible.

"No! Don't go." Joel cried out in dismay. Phantom reappeared. Joel quickly latched onto his arm.

"Don't go. Stay with me? I'll let you have my peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Joel pleaded.

"Ok." Phantom agreed. Joel smiled happily.

"Sit down. Can I ask you some things?" Joel pulled Phantom down. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "What powers do you have? Besides flying and turning unseeable and shooting that cool green stuff."

"It's turning _invisible_. And the 'cool green stuff' is ectoplasm." Phantom said and made a ball of ectoplasm in his hand.

"I can turn intangible." Phantom's arm went _through_ the table.

"I have ice powers." Phantom made the glowing green ball go away and made an ice ball with his symbol and gave it to Joel.

"I can overshadow people." At his confused look, Phantom explained. "Like, possessing people. I can make people do what I want them to do."

"Cool." Would Phantom make his mom give him more cookies for him?

"I have ghostly wail. It destroys a lot of stuff, so I can't show it to you." Phantom continued.

"I can duplicate." Joel blinked as he saw two Dannys.

"I can make weapons, temporary. I can make ectoshields too." Phantom made a green sword appear in his hand.

"I think that's about it."

"That's so cool." Joel stared starstruck at his hero.

"Thanks."

"You can make weapons, right? What about guns? Like those good guys in the movies. Bang! Bang!" Joel's imagination was running wild. There were so many things he wanted to see Phantom do. "You can combine ice and ectoplasy. The gun and the bullet are ice, with ectopower."

"Hey, that's actually a good idea." Phantom said as he made a gun. He aimed the gun at the ground and shot.

"It's smaller, just as powerful, and I can keep firing. I can even make some for Sam and Tuck…"

"Who's Sam and Tuck?" Joel asked.

"My friends." He answered.

"Are they ghosts?"

"No. They're human."

"Lucky." Joel said sadly. He didn't have many friends.

"You can be my friend too." Joel's eyes lit up.

"Really?" The seven-year-old said hopefully.

"Really." Phantom confirmed.

"Thank you." Joel threw his arms around Phantom's waist and gave him a big hug.

"Can you come again? Same time next week? I can make peanut butter and jelly sandwich for you. My family make own jelly. You tried peanut butter with melon jelly? I can make it for you?" He said excitedly

"Sure." Phantom said.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Phantom gasped. Joel saw blue smoke-like thingy leave his mouth.

"There's a ghost. I need to go." Phantom said and looked down at him.

"Ok. Don't forget out peanut butter and jelly time. Don't tell anyone. Secret." Joel reminded him.

"Sure. Now I need to go kick some ghost butt." Phantom started to fly.

"No bad ghost can beat you, Danny Phantom. It's your town." Joel said proudly as Phantom flew away, waving until he couldn't see the ghost hero. He picked up the ice ball on the table and held it close. A present from _the_ Danny Phantom. Lucky!

* * *

"_No bad ghost beat you, Danny Phantom. It's your town."_

Danny smiled. It was comforting to know that he wasn't hated by everyone. Even if that boy was the only one that thought of him as a hero, he would continue to protect his town.

He flew towards the ghost in the sky, feeling happier than he had felt in weeks.

"Hey, Skulker! Still trying to have my pelt?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. Feedbacks would be very much appreciated.


End file.
